My Wolf
by FallingSun125
Summary: Summery: Faberry. Rachel's always been treated badly but will this new her will she finally stand up for herself? Will she finally find a family? Or will she go mad trying to make her love fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing blah blah, just the story.

Summery: Faberry. Rachel's always been treated badly but will this new her will she finally stand up for herself? Will she finally find a family? Or will she go mad trying to make her love fall for her?

Prologue.

"Why are you taking this so hard, we all thought you knew seeing as you act and look completely different to us." He litterally growled glaring at me with rising anger.

A part of me broke within me as I looked at my once cool headed joyous brother his piercing brown eyes holding pure hate while he ran a soothing hand through newly cropped short black hair. I could feel my so called loving parents watching from inside the secluded wooden two story building which they said was a safe home while to me it was just a place where my hope was shattered and rebuilt over and over. I tried not to feel as his words churned something deep within me but they cut me deep however that was not what frightented me, no, it was the fact that he was starting to hang around these three beefed tall guys. They apparently helped people get rid of certain things that no one would talk to me about and help other people with their redecorating or what ever, all i knew is since he was hanging with them my brother had become secretive and highly built in muscle along with a very bad temper. All he said was they where preparing him for events that i would never be able to know about and ever since he was acting like a total douche bag about it.

"So what? I'm supposed to guess all of this, guess that my ass hat of a brother was going to through me in the mud because i wanted to know what happened to him. I'm supposed to guess that ever since i was adopted by you and your parents at the age of five where i was treated like you were my dream family, to recollect that i in fact was rejected by my birth mother and my father beat me continuously hoping that i would just disappear." I shouted holding down the tears that threatened to escape as the memories attacked me like they did at night.

"YES!" He snarled begining to shake furiously as his fists cleched in to white tight balls as if he was going to hit me. "You should've left when he tried to apologise so you would leave me and MY parents alone. You never fit in here so just LEAVE!" He snarled something inside his eyes snapping as he began to shake even more.

"FUCK YOU PUCK! I loved you like my own brother and stuck up for you and became your wingman when you asked me, i did everything you asked and in return you treated me like i was one of you. You know nothing you arrogant asshole!" I screamed getting in his personal space so he could see my dead eyes deaden and the light they relit fade to darkness. "Fine you want me to leave so bad fine."

Turning around to pack my stuff and leave an incredible roar burst through my ears making them ring as if i had just been to a rock concert while I turned back fearful for my stupid pigheaded brother all i saw frightened me to my core. Anger filled clear light brown eyes of my brother glared down at me from around six feet although that wasn't what scared me for it was the fact that a giant wolf of that size with brissled black fur and gleaming white teeth that were bared with dripping saliva stood in his place. Frozen in fear I duck automatically when a giant paw swiped down missing me by an inch, spinning around to run I didn't see the other paw with it's razor sharp claws come smashing in to me tearing deep in to my back causing nothing but a slilent cry to huff out my mouth. All i could feel was pure agony as a sense of knives digging in to me shoulder down and around my back to my right hip before another wolf this time smaller but a deep brown fured wolf created a thunderous clap as it collided heavily with the attacking wolf knocking it to the ground giving me a chance to fall to the grouned and crawl away.

Shock and fear settled in to my bloodied body as I crawled in to the house uncaring about ruining the cream flooring however before i can reach for the phone my body goes limp as my breaths come out in shuddering pants. Outside i hear screams but i can't care as my lungs burn and something within me snaps in to place before all goes black.

The first thing I hear when my body decides it wants to thrust me in to the world is a rhythmic slightly to fast human heart beat beeping in my ears acompanied by two slower heart beats and a regular human heart. The second is multiple footsteps outside my room along with rushed voices but i can't seem to care because i know where i am and all i want is to roll over and die however even as I know that i'm in a hospital it dawns on me that I don't know how I got here unless...

Shooting upright i open my eyes not caring that some how my eye sight is much clear by incredible standards as has my hearing due to the fact that they are in my room staring at me with pity, sadness, guilt, surprise and fear. A rumble deep in my chest almost inaudiable allows them to know that i know and i'm thoughroughly pissed off and scared because i didn't know i could do that. Glancing next at the doctor i take in his pale complection and blonde short hair that has a bit of a flick up of his fringe that at the moment covers his eyes since he's looking at a grey clipboard.

"Ah, how are you feeling this afternoon Miss Berry." His soft southern voice drawls friendly.

"Like i just got attacked by a monster." I chuckled wincing and hissing in pain at the painful twinge in my back.

"Well i'm surprised you've been out this long but seeing as you lost a lot of blood due to the deep gashes we can't complain know can we?" He smiled grinning at my confused look. "You have been out for four weeks know and although you shall have definate scaring they seem to be healing rather nicely so i'm guessing as long as you do no heavy lifting or sleeping on your back they should heal in about a month tops."

Nodding I flinched when I saw Puck move towards me from the corner of my eyes which haulted his every move as pain flashed in his own eyes that made me think of the monster that attacked me. Thanking the doctor he left to gather the discharge papers leaving me alone with the Puckerman's that instanly tried to move towards me however with each step I moved further up the bed away from their a tempts at soothing the rising anger and fear within me.

"Rachel, i'm so sorry -" Mrs Puckerman tried getting out getting silenced by her son.

"Rachel i've been told to made sure to make sure you keep your mouth shut -" He said angrily with clenched fists as he once again glared through me.

"Oh Puck really, would any sane person believe me that my ex brother transformed in to a wolf and tried to kill me. I think no so why don't you go fuck off in to the woods where you belong and go meet up with the rest of your boy scouts." I snarled taken aback by the animalistic undertone but i quickly hid it glaring at him flinching as i felt adrenaline and strength i'd never felt before surge through my limbs.

"As long as you keep your trap shut." He snarled storming off out the door slamming it behind him as he walked the halls of this place.

"He's having trouble controling his inner wolf." Mrs Puckerman sighed sadly while I felt my eyes shift in to one of disbelief.

"I think it's best when we get out of here I move out." Flinching at the pain on Mrs Puckerman's face she merely nods her eys watering. "Thank you for saving me though." I smile hesitantly reaching out to take her hand in my own. "You're still my mother even though... well you know."

Freezing as she smooths her thumb over the back of my hand I slowly relax that is until the door is slammed open and Puck walks through shaking with anger and stopping in front of me walching as my body loocks in to place for either fight or flight mode.

"I'm sorry ok, I've got to many people to worry about along with traditions and elders breathing down my throat because my pack doesn't have a leader and apparently because i'm the beta that instantly makes me the Alpha until someone steps forward." He growled a hint of pain in his crappt apology.

"This the reason you ditched me." I stated more than asked merely getting a 'hurumph and a nod. "Dumbass." I grumble smirking when he growls but holds it as the Doctor walks in again handing Mrs Puckerman the papers to sign.

Sighing I inch towards the edge of the bed preparing myself for the pain that was surely to come with standing, holding my breath i gritted my teeth as I placed one foot than the other on to the ground slowly standing up. Holding down the loud whimper I blinked back tears at the pain of stiches or skin tries tugging apart, it didn't work very well seeing as my body shook with either anger but mainly the pain rippling throughout me. With Puck in front of me and Mrs Puckerman standing beside me I quickly grasp her hand squeezing it as we made our way down the halls my half assed attempt to hold my whimpers down slipping as I focused on walking.

Once we had gotten in Puck's blue Ram truck and made our way home I was ushered straight to bed where Mrs Puckerman happily brought me whatever I needed to my room scolding me when I tried to move all the time or trying to escape out the window to get to school since it was my last day of my first year in high school and even then i'd barely shown much. Finally, finally Mrs Puckerman after two weeks allowed me to get up and move about but even still it was only to go to some restaurant named Breadsticks with them. I felt queasy as Mr, Mrs Puckerman, Puck and I sat in the family BMW M3 Touring driving on the highway. While Puck talking wolf with his parents I sat back silently looking all around for fear that i might through up or this feeling had a reason but Puck merely said I was being stupid and that I was hungry. Smacking him straight in the arm he looked down at me shooting question after question about how i was getting taller and looking a bit more muscular I shrugged it off telling him he was stupid. Ever since he snapped we were seperate and got in fights all the time because of the stupidest things but after a stern talking to by Mr Puckerman we merely glared at each other and stayed quiet.

The feeling in my stomach got much more painful along with my healing back to feel as if it was on fire however before I could question it we were spinning out of control as a yellow taxi cab flew in to Puck's side knocking him out as glass shattered and cracked as metal groaned at the crash. Lunging instincly towards Mr and Mrs Puckerman I looked out the windshield in horror as the look of dark gloomy water awaited smiling as it engulfed our car. Blinking I gasped as freezing cold water began filling the car through Puck's window chilling me to the bone but I couldn't think of myself as I looked at the people around me ripping off their seat belts. Slowing my rapid heart I took calm breaths before turning to Puck assessing his injuries that weren't that bad seeing as they were already starting to heal with his exstensive healing properties in his blood. Fumbling with my seat belt i got it off in time to feel dread as the car was half way full with icy cold water, pushing it all down though i began barking orders out trying to figure out what to do.

"Are you hurt?" I directed it at Mrs Puckerman seeing as Mr Puckerman was out cold probably due to shock but I wasn't worried yet for his over heated body would keep him safe for now, it was only after too long a period that I had to worry.

'How the hell did I know that.' Sighing I waited for an answer.

"Not to bad but I wont be able to carry anyone, there's to much glass in my body." She rushed out gaining a nod by me as fear and heartache worried her eyes.

"Ok, here's the plan. I am going to smash the window so the car fills completely allowing us to open our doors, once that is clear you are going to swim to the surface no looking back okay?" I ordered fidgeting around as the water continued to rise. "I-i am going to take Puck first then come back for Mr Puckerman okay?"

Nodding to each other we took a deep breath before I uncaringly smashed Puck's window pulling him fully to me as the water came rushing in causing the car to sink to the bottom of the large rocky lake. Gicing the ok to go I watched Mrs Puckerman open the door and leave before I followed kicking the door open while throughing one arm around Noah, kicking and using my free arm I pushed to the top thanking the lord that my head broke the surface along with Puck's. Swimming as fast as I could over to were Mrs Puckerman now lay on the grassy bank gasping for air I shoved and heaved until I stood clumbsily whimpering as my back pulled open again, I lowered Noah to the ground taking deep breaths to calm myself. Turning around I plunged in to the water again after gasping for another breath slowing my panic as I went deeper and deeper in to the water until I found the ruined car with Mr Puckerman's body lay waiting for me to rescue him.

Growling inside my fingers brushed his crushed door where I urgently pulled at the his door that only groaned but wouldn't move so swimming over to the passengers side I moved in my stomach aching with that familliar bad feeling that I dismissed only caring about getting Mr Daniel out. Wrapping an arm around him I yanked pulling until he was out the car and I was filled with releif that was swept away as my happiness got in the way. Losing my grip on Mr Daniel Puckerman I swam back down grasping hold of him with my white numb hands however without a thought I moved to swim again urging my dead arms and legs to move as the cold water grabbed hold of me. Snarling i threw Mr Puckerman in the direction on the surface causing a stir in the water were fear stuck me like a two by four to the face. The groan of the threatning car was all I heard as it did what I what afraid it would do what with the strength of the currents. My burning icy limbs felt frozen but as the car croaked over laying over on it's side so I could see all it's parts I tried to hold on to my calm that was slowly slipping. A dim pain snarled in my arm which brought me to look down in horror at where the car now lay covering my right arm and partial shoulder however as I saw Noah's body glide through the water I sighed internally as he took Mr Puckerman to the bank. Knowing I could die happy seeing as all the people that I loved was safe now, so what if I didn't get to broadway I hummed thinking it was a stupid dream anyways. I'd been told to many times but maybe it was fate.

Looking up at the surface I could see a fuzzy full moon and I couldn't help but laugh as I took in the fact that the family I stayed with were wolves, so stupid. A warm tingling curled through me but that was nothing as every ounce of showing skin began to glow like a freaking tourch. Freaking out I tugged to frozen to feel am trapped arm anymore however as the glow brightened I jumped as the water shifted around me and a burning white hot pain erupted through me like a tourch setting my blood on fire. A hand on my upper arm brought me from my panicing and with a swift move I saw Noah gapping at me with wide eyes that widened as he saw my situation. Snarling I pushing him away guesturing wildly to tell him to leave me, to go back to your family, leave in general but the stubborn ass stayed. Growling at him I whimpered as the pain in me rose to new hights but that was the least of my worrys for a pained looking in Noah's eyes foretold what he planned. Continuing to push at him to leave he ignored me pushing at the car but it only caused me more pain for it wouldn't flip ove, no instead the stupid thing slid causing a fog of red to cloud our gazes. Looking away i felt his warm hands wrap around where i was trapped and in a blinding moment he pulled with all his strength sending pure agony through my whole body, I couldn't as my last breath was released in a high pitched scream that came out groggily since a minute later i passed out drifting in and out.

Red, blue, red, blue. Pain, agony, burning, agony. Groggily looking around I grumbled as I saw two people crying in to eachother and I knew in that second he was gone, Mr Puckerman was gone, I hadn't been quick enough. My heart broke for them, it was my fault, should've taken him first, should've taken both of them at the same time. Idiot.

Eh! Stupid hospitals. Wait hospital, water. Oh crap!

Flashes of the accident attack my vision ending in me gasping and sitting up as my eyes flutter open to see two unmade cots on the floor while silent sobbing ceases as a warm hand is in my left. Squeezing the hand my eyes met Mrs Puckermans grief stricken red eyes pulling the woman on to the bed she threw her arms around me sobbing in to my shoulder covering it with wet tears that only pulls on my heart strings more.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." My whispered plea is pitiful and when angry eyes meet mine I can't help flinch away at the utter agonising pain swirling witin her.

"Now you listen here missy, even if you were to have taken him first he still would've died. It's not your fault ok?" She whimpered but I couldn't believe her words so I merely pulled her to me and let her cry until it hit me.

"Um..." I trailed off pulling away and glancing down expecting to see a stub however pinching myself I still see it, my arm.

"You were transforming, which we'll get to later, so they had to work quickly and since the army charities pulled their resourced together they came up with this as a sort of prototype for injured see because your transformation was happening to quickly they kept you sedated to slow it as the doctors worked assembling and attaching your new arm which with skin grafts heald as if a normal arm with hardly any risidual scaring due to your own 'weird wolfy healing'." Nodding I carefully lift my arm humming as I clenched and unclenched my hand hear the wires tighten with it before moving so to crease my elbow.

Testing my fingers I glanced up breifly to see interns and doctors hanging around out side ready to see if it worked while my doctor came in smiling happily at my testing. My body ached but besides that I felt fine, better than fine even, until I saw what I was sitting in, a hospital gown. Grumbling I heard the best thing of my day, Mrs Puckerman chuckled. Grinning I waved at the people who smiled at me although all was forgotten as Doc began explaing what they did to me but all it sound like was fixing a car but with much blood instead of oil. Noah came in after the doctor said that I should try eating something causing a random nurse to walk in with a tray of food that was covered by plastic bowls. Sitting a little straighter as Noah sat next to his mother I glanced at him checking for any signs he was at the crash with us but found only small dotting healing scars from the glass that entered him. Smiling politely at the frozen nurse a smirk twitched at my lips temporarily as I worked over a plan.

"May I help you mame?" I smile but it comes of halfassed and forced.

"N-no, it's ok I just, no have a good lunch." She smiled shakily turning away however with careful movements I reach for her hand chuckling when she jumped.

"Here have a feel." Chuckling when Puck snorted in amusment I watched as she turns back slowly as if I was a deer about to run.

I frowned when I could actually feel her smooth her hand over mine as she counted, twitching as she went higher up my arm and to my shoulder stopping when she came in to contact with my neck before she made her way back down my arm. Humming she smiled a look in her eyes that showed amazment but I couldn't think about that when I heard a loud gulp of food and a smack. Glancing over I saw Noah smirking as he had finished eating a dish of some sorts but I smelt meat so I shrugged and grasped the jello before he could.

"It had meat in it so I very nicely decided to take it upon myself to stomach it." Shaking my head as I chuckled I hummed innocently before smaking him in the head lightly with my artificaial arm.

"Hey! That hurt." He frowned rubbing his head as I faced the nurse again.

She had shoulder length hair that had a slight curl to it while her face was long and edged as if sculpted, she had dark blue eyes that brightened as I looked back to her with a gentle smile. Apart of me wanted to persue her but another wanted me to stop and hold back because there was someone close who would change me forever, growling lowly I looked back to Mrs Puckerman frowning when the nurse sighed and left.

"What was that all about she was totally in to you?" Puck huffed in disbelief guesturing to go after the nurse.

"She can't dear, she's feeling the pull." Mrs Puckerman sighed softly taking my hands in hers.

"Already?" Huffing as they had their own talk I raised an eyebrow waiting before they finally faced me in confusion.

"You know i'm in the room right." Grumbling I waited taking calming breaths to sooth the anger within me. "I wouldn't mind some answers now if it isn't to public."

Only getting nods I hurumph as the doctor walks in and begins prodding my arm causing it to react like a normal one would. crazy people in their own ruddy worlds. Muttering under my breath I look down to see the Doc writing down stuff which made me blurt out a question that held my inner emotions that I would have to pull back and work on for I'd slipped up from my years of practice.

"Why can I feel?" Gaining his attention I can see a hidden annoyance from my blatant ignoring him earlier. "Sorry I was distracted with actuall having an arm."

"Of course," He smiled understanding my problem. "Due to your 'abilities' we took some nerve from you right leg and placed it in your arm so it would be as if the accident never happened, and due to said abilities your healing would have already made you brand new." He smiled brilliantly forwning slightly when we all flinched at him but realisation soon dawned. "Sorry."

"It'll be ok." I whispered patting the doctors hand that rested on my bed however the freezing temperature stunned me. "You should get some gloves of heated bean things that'll warm 'em right up."

"It's not that easy but i'll keep that in my thank you." Seeing my confusion he chuckled running a hand through his silver blondeish hair. "Your family seem to have not told you yet so I'll leave it to them."

Smiling at us I turned a questioning glare on the Puckerman's awaiting my answers only seeing a pained smile from come from Noah.

"Well you see you're not like me, Finn and Matt so all I can tell you is you're a werewolf." He smiled halfassed ringing his hands.

Shock, anger, ignorance and anger again filled my body stunning my movements until I opened my mouth to speak only for a uncertain 'huh' to come out. Doc chuckled pulling my attention back to him but I was filled with shock once more as I saw red crimson eyes stare at me while he brought out a white box.

"I guess it is up to me to answer your questions then." He smiled showing off dazzling white teeth that sent a chill of fear and anger down my back. "You are a southern werewolf mixed with a hint of British, a very deadly combination that scares even me a four hundred year old vampire."

Motioning for him to continue I tried to take all the information in staying silent as word after word frightened and partially excited me. The things I could do, I could finally stand up for myself in the only way I knew who even though it would mean i would be like my so called father who was neather British or things through my head I looked back up at the Campire noticing his pale color that had a small flush to it but he indeed had no heart beat, wait no no he did but it was so faint that you would never be able to hear it with out a silent room. The blood he drinks must give him a barely there heart beat again, hm.

"What do you mean deadly?" My voice came out a little clearer yet husky and groggy from sleep.

"Well Southern Wolves are ment to be the best fighters out there along with Russian wolves however Birtish wolves supposedly are incredibly smart so combine the two and you have a very powerful wolf but it all depends on the characteristics of the person." He smiled eyesing me with knowing eyes. "From what I see from your aura you are going to be one of the bests however you mustn't let your pain consume you."

"What about this 'pull'?"

"Ah, why's that?" He smiles his voice taking on a weird accent, maybe Italian.

"I didn't hit on a girl." I shrug chuckling when the Doc smirks laughing happily.

"Yes well, that pull is to tell you that your mate or soul mate is near." Chuckling as horror appears on my face he continues. "It is much like a vampire's matting for when you see your mate you'll feel drawn although for you when you see your mate with your wolf eyes you shall forever want her to be happy if it's with you or not. However if she flat out rejects you you'll want to commit suicide and die which in cases i've seen has happened before but don't worry every one is different."

"Who are you?" It came out as a double meaning and he knows it but instead of getting angry he laughs again causing a warm sense to ripple down my back but not in the romantic sense, no in the sense that he was like a father.

"You remember me." He smiles brilliantly laying a comforting hand on my shoulder ignoring the rumbling growl coming from Noah. "I'm the man who saved you from your father but I am deepyly sorry for leaving you at the orphanage, I swear I was going to come back for you it's just they gave you away when I strickly said to leave you alone. Those rascals, I even payed them too." He sighed patting my shoulder gently. "Alas I found you again." Smiling I couldn't help but lean in to him because it was as if I could breath when I was with him, as if he cared. "As for your question I work for a sort of company if you will who sorts out the crimes in all supernatural beings." He glanced at the door frowning. "It seems I must go but I will see you around I promise, I will always find you."

Grinning as he hugs me staring at Mrs Puckerman with a look unknown to me, I watch him leave feeling confused but happy and content with what I know. A deep guteral growl turned my head to see a high angry Noah shaking as he glared at the door where the doctor went.

"What's wrong Noah?" I sigh aggitated with his constant anger.

"You're just going to leave us alone?" He snarled calming slightly when I shook my head chuckling before laying a hand on his shoulder.

"No you dope, I would not leave you right now-"

"But you're planning too?" He snarled shoving me away.

"You're the one that screamed at me to leave so I will when I know I feel I can but I'm afraid that wont be for years." He huffed at my words while Mrs Puckerman started crying however the smile on her face told me the tears were ones of joy. "Hey, don't cry."

"I'm happy, after all this I'm happy. What is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to be like this surly not this close after." tilting my head confused I pulled her in to a hug soothing her as best I could.

""What are you talking about?" Noah growls trying to calm down.

"I found my mate." She cried while Noah looked on at the door mouth gapping like a fish.

********  



	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the lateness but I've been a little conflicted so here's the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews I appreciate it greatly along with any grammar mistakes. If there is anything in this story you wish for me to include I'll try to chuck it in other than that I'll try to find my romantic side for this story.

Previously:

_"What are you talking about?" Growling Noah tried to calm down._

_"I found my mate." She cried while Noah looked on at the door mouth gapping like a fish._

It's been two weeks since the day Mrs Puckerman found her mate however as hard as it is to do she was fighting with all her strength against the red string of fate. I knew it was wrong of me to think this but she needed time to morn and let Noah wrap his head around this because of how hard it must be for him to lose the Alpha and his role model. I stayed at the hospital all the while with constant visits from the two in-between agonising therapy or tweaks to my arm since I'd told the doctors of the bullying I received daily. Apparently they had found a way to make sure the mechanics of my arm wouldn't interfere with my growing muscles or the transformation, in fact due to surgery and my enhanced healing I would only have to come in after my first transformation as a precaution since all seemed well.

Fear swirled in my upset stomach as I was wheeled out of the busy hospital only to get shoved in Noah's truck where he proceeded to drive very slowly to his house. All the ride there I felt tense to my bones unconsciously clenching and unclenching my new hand although when I felt a warm large hand pull me so I was curled in to Noah's side my body slowly relaxed enough for me to lay my head on his shoulder. The moment we got home I rushed inside pulling Ms Puckerman in a tight hug a dopey smile on my face, I felt at home and safe but there was something at the back of my mind keeping me on the fence. Things went as normal as the day passed from playing games with Noah in the den to dinner in the evening however the main empty chair made us all flinch but we pushed on even though my stomach was churning almost painfully now.

'_His lifeless body lay bruised and bloody for me to collect him even though a deep hidden part of me already knew he was gone. Ignoring it all I swam to him feeling my heart pound against my chest like someone punching me in the chest however after all the fuss of getting to him it was in vain. I knew, I knew the moment my fingers touched his freezing cold arm. He was gone...'_

Large familiar hands slapped my shoulders and face but the moment my eyes fluttered open I wished with all my heart it was me not Mr Puckerman. Sweat coated my body with a thin layer as my heart raced at inhuman speeds while my body ached all over painfully although that pain wasn't what made me wish to have swapped places, no, it was Noah's agonised face. Tears ran down my face and dripped down my neck however as I tried to speak to Noah it came out gruff almost animalistic which in of itself caused another wave of fear and remorse to flood my veins.

"I'm so sorry Noah. Forgive me please; if I could I'd swap my life for his I swear I would. Please forgive me." I whimpered trying to move closer towards him but I was stopped stunned.

Not because he moved away but because a large giant paw landed near to where he was leaning over to reach me. Yelping I jumped out of bed further hopping around as four large paws landed on the ground covered in thick white fur. Crying out I looked down at Noah awaiting an explanation only to see fear and surprise gaze back at me so without a second chance I darted clumsily down the small stair case and out the back door as whines and cries filled the sky. Taking in a deep breath I could taste the earth and a strange scent that reminded me of Noah and Ms Puckerman dance on my tongue. Glancing around at the walls of green and brown I slammed my foot down so see trees surrounding my while the pitch black of night enclosed around me but I was struck out of my awe as I heard and felt the thundering of two sets of paws chasing after me.

A sudden instinctive nature tightened my body as I growled readying myself to attack whoever was coming at me. Not backing down even though fear grasped tightly at my heart I saw two large wolves one black and one a deep brown screech to a stop before me a weird look almost crazed sparkled in his dark anger and pain filled eyes. Without a chance to second guess what I saw the black smaller wolf roared as he charged at me although before he could even touch me the beast in me had spotted his two weaknesses and taken him down snarling in his face while baring my white teeth in his face. A paw slashing down on my left shoulder nudged me off of the black silent wolf below me growling hatefully at me.

"_Stop, Rachel!" _Ms Puckerman's pained voice echoed through my head stopping me from attacking the wolf that caused the scars on my body.

"_You knew this was going to happen so stop freaking out." _Noah snarled getting to his feet.

"_Not like this. Not this early." _I growled panting angrily at my messed up life. "_Is it not enough that my mother abandoned me and my father beat me along with being too late to help Mr Puckerman, but now this? I don't __**want **__this!"_ I snarled sighing at the end as I sat down looking up at the slowly lightening sky.

"_You don't have a choice dear, if you let it you could have a normal life although you would have to transform at least once a month."_Ms Puckerman whines as the deep brown wolf sits down beside me resting her giant head on my shoulder. _"Plus remember what Zachary said to you, your one of the best wolves out there."_

Humming Ms Puckerman quickly decided for us to run back to the house ignoring one another as we fell in to our own beds easily falling asleep to calm the beast within us so we could transform back in chance that we could leave for school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews.

The shrill of my alarm clock rung deep in my ears alerting me that morning had arrived to quickly but as the memories of mere hours ago hit me full force my eye flew open as my heart rose up a beat. Drawing in deep breaths to try and calm down I groggily got out of bed nearly tripping over myself when I caught a glance of myself in the mirror behind my door. Where i was once a small five foot four skinny sickly rake my body had morphed in to an astounding one I never thought i could acheive with out exstensive steroids. Muscle wrapped around long toned limbs that made me stretch to a tall six feet eight chestnut brown haired woman. My once dark brown eyes frightened me as I gazed in to them seeing clear haunted brown eyes that had a gold ring around the iris however, that weren't what frightened me. It was the reflection of a white similarly tall wolf with black lines where my deep scars tore in to my own skin. Jumping back a small part of me filled with excitement that I couldn't help agree with a little even though it would mean a further difficult life.

Finally dressing in simple torn black skinny jeans and a 'v' neck t-shirt that hid my scars I ran down the stairs after grabbing my phone only to find Noah through an apple at me which I grasp easily with my new senses. Combing my hair with my fingers so it's not as unruly I grabbed my large lunch Ms Puckerman put together for us before chucking it in my backpack and exiting the house with Noah behind me eyeing my warily. His strong cologne clung to the back of my throat as I jumped inside his truck pretending to gag every time he reached over to play with the radio or start the truck. Gagging again I forced a smile when he tried to wrap an arm around me pulling my close to his side however my flinching away spoiled the moment leaving me to jab him in the side where he was ticklish. Squirming and fidgeting his boisterous laughter filled my ears calming a part of me inside.

He could always calm me but then again all brothers could, especially when I first joined their family. Noah would always quieten me when I had a nightmare in the middle of the night, I don't know which entry way he'd use, either the window or the door, but he would wake me and let me cry until I fell asleep next to his overheated body. He's my best friend and brother even when he shouted at me and attacked me, whereas most people would be pissed at what had happened I could now understand why he'd gotten angry because now I was going through what he was. He was pissed at being a monster because now he would have a hole inside him that only a soul mate could fill and until them he would feel completely alone until he could find his. Losing his father only worsened that hole for when you lose a parent that's a werewolf it also creates a void that cannot be filled.

Pulling up an hour later due to our slowed speed the minute he pulled in to his usual spot I jumped out of the truck giggling, as I heard him chase me around the truck chuckling to himself without a care in the world he didn't seem to notice the rising panic swirl within me. Ignoring the loud whispers of the busy student parking lot I stupidly glanced behind me melting happily at his uncaring smile however seeing the cocky look in his eyes I knew what I'd done wrong because a moment later I was on my back with his loud laughter shaking his bulky shoulders. Offering a hand to me I begrudgingly let him pull me to my feet all the while grumbling to myself, grabbing our backpacks we separated to our different cliques although mine was on my own and left to begin our day a fake smile etched on my face. Due to not fully being at school through freshman year no one here knew who I was except maybe the teachers that marked the work Noah brought home every year while I was healing mentally and physically.

"Hey, do you sing?" An African American large girl said politely in tight blue jeans and a baggy glittery top.

"Wanna join our glee club?" A boy asked in a very classy suit with a hippo broach clipped on the left pocket.

"Glee club?" I asked warily utterly confused.

"It's a place where we sing and dance basically." The girl said in a condescending voice.

"Sorry I don't do either." I smiled apologetically turning to walk away ignoring the painful memories trying to escape the tiny box I filed them away in.

"Stupid bitch." The brunette boy snarled lowly causing my back to tense up as my anger flared up trying to take over my body.

"Okay we are only going to do this once, I will NOT be joining this glee club y'all are talking about so please don't you dare utter another horrible word about me or else I will be getting physical." I growled walking down the hall leaving two obvious gossipers behind me with mouths agape.

"Hey they were only trying to be nice and recruit you." Smirking I glance back seeing a giant man child that was obviously coddled as a child however at the size of him I wondered if he was one of us.

Humming lowly I scented the air only getting a nose full of cologne, perfume, deodorant, sweat and blood. Gagging I understood why Noah wore so much as to block his nose, filing that thought away for further use tomorrow I turned to look at the tall man with short brown hair and an average build. I could take him down easily but knowing Noah and Ms Puckerman wouldn't agree I took in a deep breath regretting it before trying to calm my tense body.

"Yeah well I don't do nice so scatter _**boy**_." I snarled leaving him fuming behind me until his large paw like hand physically turned me causing rage and fear to fill me at the thought of a man like my horrid father.

Growling I used his strength on him combined with my own to slam my fist in to his face then kick him so I twisted out of his grip before advancing on him again although two familiar arms wrapped around me pulling me back. Chuckling I allowed him wiggling him off when we got to the lockers not one for being tied down because of the memories were sure to come out if I let a man hold me to tight for too long. Noah knew this which was why he didn't come after me as I stood beside him glaring hatefully at the man on the floor that was obscured as parts of my mind filled his face with one I knew to hate with all that was in me.

"Come Rachel let's get you to class." He said gruffly glancing back at the whining crying man on the floor that now had students around him laughing as teachers tried to help him up.

"Thanks Noah." I whispered keeping my head down as we walked to an English class room that smelt like daisies.

Kissing his cheek I couldn't help chuckle when he blushed and grumbled about being a badass as he walked away. Taking a seat at the back I watched as the day progressed not bothering to take notes since it all seemed to stay in my mind although I did take out my note book to randomly doodle sweet peas, honey and lilies a fading scent that was absolutely divine as I struggled to single it out. Gazing outside I took in the rusty park opposite the school along with a few houses that looked loving and homey which instantly made me green with envy.

As the time ticked by I went through classes pretending to take down note or ignoring people trying to talk to me about Flint however the moment the bell rang for lunch I was out of my seat before everyone else dancing around the other students to get to me locker without getting someone else try talking to me. Chucking my things inside said locker when I slammed it open accidently I was hit by a cold burning sensation that rippled throughout my body and for a split second I was decked into memorises I never wanted to experience again. Growling lowly so the humans wouldn't hear me I jumped on the intruder my bloody ripped fists repeatedly punching the struggling built boy until yet again those stupid brotherly arms pulled me off the ass hole shoving me towards a nearby toilet. Bashing people out the way I rammed the toilet door open tearing my ruined Tommy Hilfiger white shirt off me and throwing it in the bin. Grumbling under my breath the door slammed its self open revealing a highly pissed off blonde lady with short hair and a wizened face while she wore a navy blue track suit.

"Listen up newbie it's either you join my Cheerio's or be expelled choose wisely." She snarled pinching the bridge of her nose as her eyes took in my pale scared muscled body.

"Do I have to wear a skirt?" I huffed holding down a growl as I faced the woman uncaring that I was only wearing a laced black bra.

"No but it would mean your scars may be on view." She said with a hint of pity in her voice as she looked down up in to me eyes.

"That's fine, what would I have to do?" Taking a sly breath a smirk tugged at my lips due to the hint of werewolf blood in her veins.

"Come to practice after school, you'll see." Nodding she left allowing me to get rid of the icy red slush that was running down my barely there abs.

Cleaning myself up I took out my phone texting Noah the news in which he came through running to me with one of his black smart shirts in his hand smiling sadly at me. Tugging it on we left going to lunch together while I told him the news, his laughter filled the halls as he told me that this Ms Sylvester was an evil woman that'll work her cheerleaders to death. Groaning I couldn't wait for this afternoon. Oh ho wrong I was, staying in my NBA shorts and white t-shirt since I had gym last I met a bunch of girls and a couple boys on the field only to get screamed at through a megaphone.

"Alright you lazy babies let's get to work." She snarled shouting to get in to three groups and start doing three different exercises.

Two hours later our many exercises were done and we only had two minutes for a break which didn't last long as a whining freshman made our break nonexistent. With her doing one hundred sit-ups we finally got to doing six different perfect routines that we had to do countless times since the freshman joined late and she had to get it right. Throughout it all my eyes took in two specific cheerleaders one of which was acting breathless and tired like myself and another that was obviously her mate and was unaware of it, the werewolf was a long blonde haired girl that had long toned athletic limbs almost like myself and clear blue eyes that resembles her wolf fighting for freedom. I knew why for my eyes must've resembles my own for our wolves loved this hardcore exercise for it gave us an adrenaline rush, sensing her eyes on my own we glanced at each other shock swirling in her blue eyes.

"Since Quinn Fabray couldn't grace us with her presence today it seems you're done for today, now get lost you're stinking up my field." She growled leaving us to shower and grumble about the pain thriving within us.

Acting like the rest I left to shower however I stayed silent not bothering to whine since my body felt as if I had a mere warm up. Bumping in to someone I mumbled an apology walking on however a fist pushing me in to the nearby lockers stopped me from my journey as a burst of a claimed mate filled my nose. Smirking I looked down in to a rage filled dark brown eyes of the Latina girls were bitching about, catching the eyes of the blonde werewolf I saw her shaking her head almost without movement. Raising an eyebrow I allowed the Latina to continue threatening me about bumping in to her so with a smirk I turned on my southern charm.

"I'm terribly sorry _ma'am." I smiled innocently making sure that my southern accent was on full which caused her eyes to darken "It won't happen again I promise." Gently pushed her off of me I went to take a shower hearing her stuttered voice behind me,_

_"Y-yeah just don't do it again or I'll kick your ass." She tried to snarl._

_Chuckling I tore off my shirt forgetting I was surrounded by keen gossiping students however sucking in a slim breath I entered my stall beginning to rid the rest of my clothes and clean myself off fully. Sighing in content as boiling warm water ran over my body I leaned forward a low rumbling emitting from deep within my chest to low for human ears while silent tears mixed with the water. I always hated crying and no doubt I always will however as guilt, fear and a hollow ache tugged within me they kept falling even as the girls all around me began to leave for their homes._

_'__Stupid lucky humans.'_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for it being so late I've been stuck on where to take this so I'm just going to take it how my mind plays it sorry if it suck or there is spelling mistakes their my fault.

Grumbling as the next day arrived far too early for my opinion the curtains in my room got thrown back causing the morning sun to burst through the room. Snarling I peered through one eye looking at the intruder in my peaceful room sighing unhappily when my safe warm cocoon on warmth was torn from my body.

"Hey!" I growled glaring at the woman in my room smirking evilly before running down out the room.

Fear swirled within me at the unknown territory causing my instincts to kick in and flare out when a giant fat tabby cat flopped on top of the bed laying down beside me and a familiar child like blonde watched from the door way. The room was way too bright and happy although before I could think another though thundering feet ran from down the hall where they were once pacing to right in front of me. Hate filled brown eyes that belonged to an all too familiar Latina glared from right in front of me questions flying from within her eyes.

"Why am I here?" My voice came out sharp and almost as if an order.

"You went through a phase." Snapping my head towards the blonde her soft smile was all that greeted my subtle nod towards the glaring woman. "You began whimpering but I thought it was just because you where acting like the rest but then you began writhing on the floor. You don't remember?"

"No, how did I get here?" Forcing my voice to be softer I eyed the women in the room getting a feel that three others lived in this house and all including the blonde were werewolves.

"I carried you, Puck said he'd explain to Mrs Puckerman but when I told him why you had your little fit he didn't seem to be pleased." The blue eyed woman said walking up to me a happy smile on her face as she reached out to take the fat cat.

Flinching from her arms I got on to my feet glancing around that the utter warmth of this place, the love sickened me however as I looked out the window I felt my heart begin to race and the hole in my chest tug.

"Do you know what happened to me?" I hummed staring outside trying to figure out why a rush of adrenaline flooded through my sluggish limbs.

"It would seen you've become Alpha along with finding your mate, or well their scent anyway." Nodding my mind rushed a mile a minute at the information and whether or not I could trust these girls.

"That explains why Noah would be pissed. His father was Alpha before he died so with me taking his spot it's just another thing to add to the pile of complications." I murmured. "See you at school."

I left before they could continue to ask me questions I couldn't answer yet for they were not fully mine to tell. Walking out the warm house I had the overwhelming urge to run although my instincts told me all was well at the moment. Giving in to it I worked my legs feeling the familiar burn as I pushed myself to go faster than a normal human but way slower than I could actually run. Making it back to the house I could feel only one person in the house and by the lung full of a knowing scent I knew it was Ms Puckerman alone. Jogging in to the cold house a deep chill ran the length of my spine however against my better judgment I ignored it breathing in swift pants to calm my heart.

"Rachel can I see you for a moment." She demanded stirring something within me although the chilly feeling intensified when I entered the kitchen where the dark brunette sat looking up when I paused. "Noah has brought to my attention your shift at school earlier."

"Oh did he really?" Grumbling as I calculated her glare.

"Yes, please say it's untrue." Looking back to the door as gravel shifting under the weight of truck tyres my mind worked a mile a minute coming up with a way they wouldn't shout at me for being something I didn't want.

"I'm afraid I cannot however I have a plan that will keep you from shouting at me even though I didn't even _want_ this." I growled lowly huffing at the flash of guilt in Ms Puckerman's eyes. "Noah will continue to be presented Alpha as you had wanted but if I believe his orders are not right I will not stand back to let him screw up."

Ignoring Ms Puckerman's nod I couldn't help but snarl at my words and how this 'family' would've fought me either way even if I had taken up my rightful role. Walking off to my room Noah's prideful smile irked me however the moment he opened his arms trying to hug me for my decision an evil smirk pulled at my lips when I unleashed a harsh punch to his stomach snorting in amusement when he groaned in pain. I was my fault, I'm not ready to be Alpha which was one of the reasons I let this happen. The other was I knew the argument they were going to bring up if I had taken Alpha for instance me killing their father slash husband or my being not strong enough. They had valid points but I'd be damned If I let myself get angry because of it all, this is my decision and I'm making it for me not because of my underlying guilt. The pull in my chest was getting worse with each passing moment however as I flopped down on my bed I drifted in and out of sleep for the following night not bothering with eating tea.

I woke to my alarm clock shrilling in my ears so with a sigh I began to get ready for the day not noticing that the ache in my chest was merely a dull thump. After a shower I threw on my cheerleading red and white uniform easily pulling my damp chestnut brown hair in to a high pony tail before jogging down stairs to the kitchen. Staying silent for I knew only snarky growls would come out if I did I ate in silence deflecting all of their conversation starters with mouthfuls of egg and toast. The ride with Noah was aggravating since he continued to try hug or thank me which only ended in me flinching away or my chest rumbling with an unannounced growl.

All aggression washed away the moment my eyes lay on an incredibly beautiful woman in the parking lot climbing out of a beamer with Brittany and Santana on her flanks. Glorious luscious golden blonde tousled locks fell past her shoulders as her lean feminine muscled long creamy limbs supported her very own Cheerio uniform although she wore an illegally short skirt that drew my eyes to her very elongated smooth legs. As she tied her hair in a high pony tail something within me snapped in to place filling the once tearing hole in my chest which in return filled the intense pain of longing, loneliness and hurt that seemed to follow me wherever I travelled.

"Quinn's back." Noah stated a dreamy echo in his voice that he normal got when we were at a club and he saw a girl he wanted.

A feral snarl erupted from my clenched mouth a mix of hatred and having to mark my territory clear interlaced within. I could feel the gold band around my eyes flash as our eyes connected so I could read pure lust in his while in the reflection of his now stunned eyes revealed a hidden order any sane person and wolf would understand. _She's mine._ Taken aback at my thought I couldn't help smirk internally because the moment a wolf meets it's imprint said imprint would feel a connection, a need for the wolf which gives us an easy way to get together faster however if they refuse. Well bye bye wolfy.

"You better back off _Noah_!" I snarled my eyes flashing again as his lust induced state.

Exiting the truck I snatched my rucksack before making my way in to the school shrugging off all the stares directed my way for they probably notice the beginning of my scars on my shoulder. Smirking when I saw Flint in the doorway scowling at me I shoulder barged him out of the way as I went through chuckling when he struggled to stay up right. _I'm such an evil bitch. _Sighing contently I walked off towards my locker unknowing that Noah had walked over to this Quinn with his pheromones heightened due to his lust.

Math was boring as was Science although doodling in my note pad cured it for now however, walking in to my art class a burst of sweet peas, honey and lilies caressed my body complimenting the warm spring weather outside. Sitting down in my assigned seat next to a flirtatious short haired brunette besides me a piece of delicately folded paper flittered on top of my desk top causing my head to snap up in order to find who sent it. The jock next me merely shrugged so with a sigh I opened the note reading it with twitching eyes so as to make sure no one was reading over my shoulder even though my senses told me I was safe.

'_**Meet me at the **__**Lima Bean**__** after school so we can chat about this wolf predicament. Come alone.'**_

Nodding slightly I tore up the note and began trying to calm myself as I listened to the teacher explaining our next assignment. I was thankful when the bell rang for lunch allowing me to grab my tray full of food and sit at my normal table to eat a man's amount of food elegantly. The moment I got there my eyes strayed glancing at the graceful blonde glaring at people around her while slowly eating a salad, I couldn't help but smile goofily when her friends made her blush and even that was graceful. It hit me like a truck to the gut however wishing it wasn't true I scented the air trying to dull the human's filthy smells always I could get to hers. My senses told me of five fully sprouted supernaturals and a very faint smell of something faintly familiar masked under the incredibly delicious sweet peas, honey and lilies.

Humming as I thought through the legends I remember reading in Mr Puckerman's library my musings got cut short when a high pitched scream caused my adrenaline pumped body to my feet searching for the source. With my body locked for a fight I found three jocks surround the so called 'loser' table filled with the glee club people starring in fear or hatred at the beefy jocks that seemed to have thrown slush at an Asian girl that was in my English class. Growling lowly I walked over to the stunned girl turned around and glared at the three buffoon's high fiving each other until they decided to leave when they saw my face.

"Come, let's get out of here." I whispered afraid that if I spoke louder I would snap and snarl at the poor girl.

Taking hold of the cold shivering girl's hand I pulled her out of the laughing cafeteria and too the Cheerio's changing room slamming the door closed behind us. Taking in a deep breath to calm down I finally turned to face the brown eyed girl a whine almost passing through my lips at how scared and small she looked.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. Go shower I'll stand guard." Turning my back to her I stayed that way until I heard the shower turn on and a sigh come from that direction.

Once she was done showering and putting on extra clothes from her locker which I got we left not caring that we'd wasted a fair amount of time which meant we missed our last lessons due to her constant asking for me to fill their glee clubs last spot. She finally shut up when I agreed to watch which was why, after getting shouted at by my last teacher for being late and not paying attention to her lesson, I now stood awkwardly near the door class room door to this glee club. Glancing around I found eight popular people mixed in with many other 'losers' seemingly were getting along happily. I knew this was going to be interesting seeing as Flint, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Noah and some other Football players sat on one side while the 'losers' sat on the other side creating a line of chairs that must be their barrier between them. Smirking I sat in the middle of this fence my arms crossed and foot bouncing impatiently for the teacher to arrive, it took five minutes before he arrived all the while I held myself back from all the watching and Noah's thankful or prideful glances.

Clenching my fists in to white balls I ignored them all but Brittany who was staring outside at the darkening skies which meant rain or storm. Smiling genuinely at the fact I couldn't wait for the rain for every since I'd become a werewolf I couldn't stay away from the rain in my human form because it just felt incredible on my over heated skin. Trying not to I glanced at my mate glaring at the front of the class something in her eyes told me not to interrupt her thinking. A soft almost fatherly voice cut me from my thoughts making me flinch at how close he suddenly got to me, calming my breaths I forced a smile that came out as more of a grimace since he kept getting closer to grab my attention properly.

"I don't believe we've met, are you here to join?" He smiled offering his hand which I took gingerly.

"No, I'm here to watch whether or not this club is worth my time." I couldn't help but smirk when Santana chuckled and my blond goddess' lips twitch in a smile.

"Oh, well alright then would you like to sing something for us?"

"That's probably not a good idea." I drawled darkly my southern accent thickening.

"Then why did you come?" Flint snarled showing his wolf in the glint of his eyes. '_Idiot boy._'

"Like I said before idiot to observe your group." I smiled sarcastically a low growl rumbling in my chest.

"Rach, you should still sing though you're incredible." Noah smiled enthusiastically.

With that said most of the group tried making me get up clapping or chanting causing a heavy weight to fall on to my over baring shoulder so with a quick glance at the blonde that held my heart which seemed pained as she finally looked at me. Our eyes caught one another's sending us deep in to the very depth of our souls causing us to be dropped in an unknown world neither of us knew but no one else owned. All around us were pools of greens and brown with hints of bright gold that swirled within the colours while the structure we stood in was as if a large rugged cave however all too quickly I was dragged out of the beautiful place to be greeted with large paw like hands pushing me to the front of the class. Noah's face showed a sort of snarky smirk as he went to sit back down but before he could take another step my hands shot out taking him by the scruff of his collars pulling him close enough so I could snarl low and eerily calm in to his face.

"You best hope ma Puckerman's home after this." I spat making him flinch when my eyes flashed gold and my make shift arm tightened before pushing him away from me.

I could tell by the fear swirling in the student's eyes before me that my face was showing my hatred and anger of doing this so without a second thought I thought of an appropriate song and with a devilish smirk on my face I went to the band telling them my choice. With a raised eye brow they nodded obviously not being challenged enough in this little group however I could tell that my choice would indeed interest my viewers. With a cheeky smile I winked at the band behind me chuckling when the beginning began and the drummer smacked away at the drums the joy evident on his face. Laughing at the fright and wonder on the clubs faces my eyes locked briefly to my blonde model almost making forget to sing on my queue, almost.

Adrenalize me

I husked grinning at the faces turning red.

Come a little bit closer

Before we begin

Let me tell you how I want it...

And exactly what I need

I'm here for one drug

I'm only here for one thing

So come on and tell me...

Can you fly like you're free?

Cause I need to feel yeah I Need to...

I must confess I'm addicted to this

Shove your kiss straight through my Chest

I can't deny I'd die without this

Make me feel like a god Music, Love, and sex

Adrenalize me

I crave excess I want the sweat dripping

Down my neck I can't deny I'd die without lust

Make me feel like a god

Adrenaline and sex...

Get a little bit higher

So we can fall till we bleed

Push a little bit

Harder Pull me in to the spear

So tell me can you feel this

Come into my dream

Are you ready to awaken?

Are you ready to feel?

Cause I need to feel

Yeah I need to

I must confess I'm addicted to this

Shove your kiss straight through my

Chest I can't deny I'd die without this

Make me feel like a god Music,

Love, and sex "Adrenalize me"

I crave excess I want the sweat dripping

Down my neck I can't deny I'd die without this

Make me feel like a god

Adrenaline and sex...

We have to live, before we die.

We were born to roam before we die.

Don't you want to live before you die?

Let me see you live before you die.  
WE'RE DIFFERENT NOW

Adrenalize me  
WE'RE DIFFERENT NOW

Adrenalize me  
WE'RE DIFFERENT NOW

Adrenalize me

I must confess I'm addicted to this

Shove your kiss straight through my Chest

I can't deny I'd die without this

Make me feel like a god Music, Love, and sex

Adrenalize me

I crave excess I want the sweat dripping down my neck

I can't deny I'd die without this

Make me feel like a god adrenaline and sex...

Throughout my performance I tried to push my memories down slipping once or twice when my screams broke like a boy before his balls drop. Uncaring about the pain etched on to my face I launched forwards doubling over as I screamed or sang huskily due to both my raw throat and the need of this song to be perfect. The moment the song was over I didn't wait for their reactions because it was either applause or not the mushy love crap they do normally so I left snatching my bag from near my chair and swaggered out proud of myself for not getting caught up in the pain filled memories that plagued my mind.

"Meeting time." I breathed already bored and alert for what could happen next.

AN: Song.

Adrenalize me by In This Moment


End file.
